powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Lord Physiology
The power to posses the traits of a lord of the undead. Advanced variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of Death *Dead King/Queen *Necromancer King/Queen *Undead Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an Undead Lord, the most powerful form of undead imaginable. Unlike most undead, the undead lord may possess unimaginable skill in fearsome dark magic, and can command legions of the undead. Also, undead lords are known to have increased resistance to magic aimed at returning the undead to rest, and have the fewest weaknesses. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications Essential *Bodily Aspect Enhancement: Users are adapt at controlling and enhancing themselves. **Muscle Mass Enhancement **Partial Transformation/Transformation - Capable of controlling their change to specific degrees, from turning themselves to a living body all the way toward becoming something of a skeleton, or anything in between. **Size Shifting *Dark Arts: Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic. **Necromancy: Can cast curses of undeath without need of physical harm. ***Blessing Inducement: Those turned by a lord are granted greater power and skill than lesser turned. *Death Lordship: The user has ultimate control over death and the dead. *Immortality: Unlive forever *Invulnerability: Be impervious to many forms of damage. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Regeneration: Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Undead Manipulation: The user is capable of having extreme control over the undead. *Undead Physiology: Obviously, the user is an extremely powerful member of the undead. *Zombification: Can transform others to the undead. Variations *Alpha Physiology: As the most powerful undead, they are the natural alphas. *Dark Lord: The Undead Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign *Death Transcendency: The user may gain their immense power through death itself. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Might gain control over demonic forces. *Power Immunity: May have limited immunity to most White Arts. *Transcendent Undead Physiology: The strongest of lords can ascend to greater levels of power. Associations *Dark Lord *Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology: When merged with Demon Lord Physiology. *Grim Reaper Physiology *Lich Physiology Limitations *Though the user can withstand some anti-undead magic, it is encouraged that the users avoid rituals that may reduce their power. *May share the same basic limits as other undead, though to possibly lesser degrees. *May not have control over specific types of undead, such as vampires, which would fall under another being's purview. Known Users *Zobek, Dark Lord of Necromancers (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Gravelord Nito, First of the Dead (Dark Souls) *Lord of Bones/Dead King (Darksiders) *Orcus (Dungeons & Dragons/Forgotten Realms) *Heinrich Kemmler (The Dresden Files) *Mannimarco, King of Worms (The Elder Scrolls) *Deathlords (Exalted) *Death Guardian Mortanius the Necromancer (Legacy of Kain) *Samhain (Supernatural) *Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) *Nagash (Warhammer Fantasy) *Lich King (Warcraft) Gallery Zobek Lords of Shadow 2 Death.jpg|Zobek (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) is the Dark Lord of Necromancers. Bones.png|The Lord of Bones (Darksiders 2), also known as the "Dead King," serves as a psychopomp who rules over the realm of the dead, sifting through the lost souls of countless species along with his Dead Lords. ArthasPose.jpg|The Lich King (Warcraft), master and lord of the undead Scourge. Orcus.jpg|Demon Lord Orcus (Dungeons & Dragons), Prince of the Undead. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power